Lust by the Pool
by Unknown567
Summary: Dana was having a relaxing time by the pool when her boyfriend appeared all of sudden and things get heated from there. Rated M for Lemon


_**Just a quick lemon for this pairing. In this story their 18 years old.**_

* * *

So what better way than to spend a hot summer day than chilling out at the pool? After all, it's what Dana actually had in mind.

All that she needed was a cool glass of lemonade, a comfy beach chair to relax in, a bottle of sunscreen, and she was all good to go from here. What was Dana missing from here? Oh yeah, that perfect red/silver thong bikini that she brought at the local store! Now she was in high demand!

"Ahhhhh," Dana sighed. "It feels so good to be alive!" Dana was right. This was in fact, paradise.

To keep herself fully rested, she dabbed a little lotion on her hands and started rubbing it back and forth across her arms. After she was done putting lotion on her body, Dana went back to relaxing. Closing her eyes as if time was slowly skipping a beat.

But as soon as she rested, an unknown figure stepped out of the backdoor undetected. From the slickness in his hair, alongside the cool blue eyes , it was no surprise who this man was.

The only way Dana would tell who he was because of the figure's voice.

"Hey, Dana. Looking very hot' I see."

Hearing his voice, Dana raised her sunglasses...

...to see her boyfriend Eli Shane shirtless and wearing his blue swim trunks. Just to impress her, Eli started flexing.

"So... you like what you see?" Eli smiled at her.

"Rowwwwr..." Dana purred at him. Guess that meant she liked it.

"I knew you'd like it," Eli smirked. "Ready to get in the pool?"

"And ruin my skin this way?" Dana raised an eyebrow. "I need my full tan first. You already know that considering I already put some sunscreen on. I don't mind getting a little burnt on the side, but at least it makes me feel good."

"Oh, I see," Eli nodded. "You sure you don't wanna take one quick dip? It won't hurt."

"I'm sure. Just a little space is all I need, thank you very much." Dana smiled at him.

"Okay, suit yourself, then." He shrugged.

Eli couldn't wait to take a dip in Dana's pool. After all, the water was so clear and visible, it was almost like looking into a mirror.

But before Eli could dive in, he felt like something was missing. It wasn't the same with him swimming all by himself and Dana relaxing around in this hot sun. It was much more fun when they cuddled together, relaxed together, or at least swam together.

So he thought of something different.

"Hey, doll," Eli said to Dana. "You want me to rub your back with that sunscreen you got?"

Suddenly, Dana's eyes popped out of her sunglasses. Did Eli ask her that obvious question.

"You want to rub my back with sunscreen?" She said.

Being the greedy queen bee that she was, she would never let anyone, especially anyone like Eli give her a massage with her favorite sunscreen. All she wanted was the arms, legs, chest and stomach and that was it. But never her back before. After giving it much consideration, Dana finally gave Eli an answer...

?

?

"Go ahead. Knock yourself out."

With a smile, Dana handed Eli the bottle of sunscreen. In addition, Dana even adjusted her beach chair into a little bed, so that she could gently relax face down without any worries at all.

And then, to top it all off, Dana undid the strings of her bra, and took it off a bit, only exposing her bare back to Eli. Suddenly, the dark-haired hero must be thinking what a topless Dana would look like from the front. Such dirty thoughts like that made Eli get lost in space entirely. He wouldn't even know if he was awake.

But he managed to keep himself awake, dabbing a little of Dana's sunscreen through his hands. Gently, he managed to touch Dana's back, rubbing it all around in little circles, just for that laid-back feeling. It was an incredible feeling and it was bring little joy to the woman that he loved. Oh, how Eli loved her sweet moans and extra-soft skin.

"You like that?" Eli whispered to her.

"Mmmm-Hmmm..." Dana hummed, nodding her head slighty. "Please go down."

"Whatever the lady wants, the lady gets." He winked at her.

After dabbing yet another piece of lotion, Eli started rubbing Dana's spine. Her spine was much softer and tenderer than the rest of her skin. Suddenly, Dana's moans increased with pleasure, and this brought a level of excitement through Eli Shane himself. Another sigh of relief was formed around Dana. Who knew that Eli's hands had such a magical touch?

"How about that, babe?" Eli whispered again.

"Excellent," Dana purred again. "Now do my hips, both of them."

Suddenly, Eli felt a state of shock. Did he actually hear what Dana told him? Did she actually tell him to rub her hips, meaning her butt? This couldn't be real. This had to be some sort of dream.

Yet this little demand from her made Eli smile with sexual intensity. He had no choice but to accept.

"Whatever you say, my mi'lady..." He smirked. Making the thief roll her eyes.

After dabbing on sunscreen for the final time, Eli started rubbing her hips slowly. The intense feeling of his hands around her buttocks forced Dana to moan a little louder than ever. It was amazing how aroused she was getting from his touch. A smirk was once again displayed on the face of Eli, considering that this turned him on too.

I mean, having to grope her girlfriend's ass for her approval was definitely on the top of Eli's list.

"You liking this?" He whispered to her again.

"It feels..." Dana sighed with a smile. "Nice..."

With Dana being turned on, Eli decided to raise the bar a bit.

Just to tease her, he decided to nibble on her ear for fun. Dana was surprised by this sudden tactic. He would have never expected Eli to be this playful before. She never thought about going all the way before, but she still had a lot to think about before they could actually do the deed.

Yet, why was Eli's massaging and ear-biting such a turn-on?

While those sensual thoughts got to Eli, Dana decided to surprise him with a kiss. The dark-haired slinger felt her lips surge into his, feeding out such sexual energy inside Eli like never before. Especially when she inserted her tongue inside him, turning into a hot make-out session right by the pool.

Both Eli and Dana's tongues were engaged in a war. Who was going to reign supreme the most. Which tongue could outstand another? Apparently, it was back and forth between another with Dana mostly beating out Eli.

However, she broke off the kiss, catching her breath. Desperate, she spoke to him again.

"Take your shorts off..." she demanded.

"You sure?" Eli replied back.

"Do it," Dana pleaded. "I need you. I need you, bad!"

"Okay, only if you want to..." Eli snickered.

He couldn't let her girl down. His fingers got a hold of his blue shorts. In an instant, he pulled him down to his legs and instantly threw them away. For Dana, she witnessed a tremendous sight through her very eyes.

It was monstrous, erect, and hung like a tree. The image of Eli's 9-foot snake around his legs captured her eyes in an instant.

"Dana?" Eli asked watching her pull away from him. She glanced up to him once before she wrapped a hand around his member and started to stroke him softly. Eli moaned lightly her hands were the opposite of what he was expecting. They were so soft like she'd never worked a day in her life.

He gave another moan feeling her lips wrap around his cock. He watched as she attempted to suck his largeness; Dana couldn't believe his size she couldn't even get half before he was hitting the back of her throat and stretching her lips to wide.

"Holy fuck Dana," Eli groaned feeling the warm embrace of her lips. Dana felt slightly proud of herself she was able to make Eli Shane moan so easily. Her head started to bob as she tried to suck his cock; her hands worked the rest of his shaft trying to push him to his limit. Eli slid his hands into her hair helping her work as he continued to enjoy her tight mouth.

"Shit Dana… I'm going to cum," Eli moaned feeling his limit approach and yet she stayed sucking fully aware that he was going to burst in her mouth. And with a lough groan he did; Dana gulped as fast as she could as she was awarded more cum than she was expecting.

"Wow," Dana said pulling off after she had taking his last spurt. Eli smiled and beckoned her to him.

"You tasted me. I get to taste you," Eli said as Dana crawled over him. With her legs on either side of his head Dana sat staring down Eli's body. Eli pulled her bikini to one side letting his tongue run over the inner of her thigh a few times before he ran over her tight entrance.

"Ah!" Dana gasped feeling his tongue on her. Eli ran his tongue over her entrance tasting her sweet wetness. His hands held her sides as he sunk his tongue into her entrance gaining a long moan from the petite captain. Dana dropped forward wrapping her hands around Eli's throbbing member once again. Her lips wrapped around his cock again.

Eli moaned into Dana's pussy getting her to tremble and moan onto his cock. Eli continued to tongue fuck Dana while she worked his hands and lips over his cock. Both of them didn't want to admit how close they were to coming.

"Dana," Eli called out as he burst into her mouth. Dana climaxed just as his seed hit her tongue. The two lay riding the waves of the climaxes together.

"Eli," Dana started to speak before she was flipped and pinned down. She couldn't believe how fast Eli had moved. They had gone from a mutual sixty nine to him over her and her legs to either side of his body.

"No touching… my turn," Eli said moving down her body. His lips trailed over her diminutive body. Ichgio pulled off the string top that covered Dana's thin frame. His lips toyed with her breasts for a few moments before starting his way south again. Dana gave a light yelp when she felt Eli pull her lower half up to his mouth. Eli hooked his fingers through her panties and pulled them away. Eli slid his tongue into her entrance again making her moan loudly.

"Eli!" Dana moaned out as he tongue fucked her again. Dana froze and their eyes met; Eli held so much passion in his strong blue eyes. Dana gulped and fought her urge to beg for more.

"You may not say it but your body speaks in volumes… you're loving this," Eli replied sliding his tongue over Dana's rear entrance.

"What are you doing?" Dana asked feeling Eli's tongue run over her back door again; she couldn't hold back a moan as his tongue slid into her ass.

"I thought that would work with you," Eli said moving his tongue from hole to hole pushing Dana over her limit. Dana moaned loudly and cried out Eli's name.

Eli let Dana's body slump on the bed as he moved back up her body. Dana wrapped her legs around his waist the moment they were looking into each other's eyes again.

"Take me," Dana said lustfully.

"As you wish," Eli wrapped a hand around his cock and lined himself up. He locked his eyes on her as he pushed in. Dana's eyes such tight as he entered her; Eli stopped waiting for her eyes to reopen.

"Keep your eyes open… focus on me not the act," Eli said kissing Dana softly. Dana watched Eli her back arched as he pushed further into her.

"So thick," Dana moaned loudly.

"Am I your first?" Eli asked.

"Yes," Dana replied.

She hooked her arms onto Eli's back. She moaned loudly again as he completely filled her body. Dana buried her face onto Eli's shoulder trying to hide how badly she wanted him. Eli could tell she wanted him. Her entire demeanor had shifted she went from stoic to lustful.

"I hope you're ready," Eli started to thrust making her moan loudly. Dana moaned louder and louder as Eli moved in and out of her. He slowly started to build up his thrusts focusing on her reactions to test if he was going to hard or fast.

"Eli!" Dana screamed out his name as she climaxed. Her body suddenly clamping down pushed Eli over his edge and he burst into her body. Eli smiled and rolled Dana over letting her ride him.

"Your turn," Eli grinned then moaned as Dana started to ride him while they were both still coming down from their high.

"So good," Dana moaned her hips seemingly moving on their own. Her nails dragged over his chest slowly as she rode him with everything she had.

Eli ran his hands over Dana's hips helping her ride as he started to thrust upwards. Dana's moans started to echo once again; she could no longer hide the lust that flowed through her. She wanted Eli more than she wanted her next breath.

"Eli," Dana moaned loudly her hands now firmly planted on his overly well-toned body. Eli knew their sensitivity was going to be their downfall. Neither of them could last any longer; and they didn't with a few more short thrusts Eli blew himself into Dana again filling her walls with his seed. Her folds tightened around his spraying cock letting him know she had hit her climax as well.

Dana fell backwards resting on the bed with a heaving chest. This blew her hardest work-out out of the water as if it were a light jog. Both of their bodies were coated in sweat and the area held the heavy odor of their continuous sex.

"Can you go once more?" Dana asked getting Eli to look in surprise.

"You still want more?" Eli asked panting lightly.

"Now fuck my ass," she commanded Eli with her oh so superior tone.

"Fine," Eli replied getting on his knees behind her. "I'll tell you now it's going to hurt," Eli added as he lined his cock up and pushed against her tight ass. Dana gritted her teeth but was determined on proving Eli wrong. She let out a yelp as his cock penetrated her ass; Eli leaned over her whispering into her ear lightly.

"You wanted this," his voice caused Dana to tremble. How could he make such a simple sentence sound so… hot! And with that he pushed more into her getting Dana to clench her teeth and grip the sheets as she tried to relax.

"So big," Dana groaned she felt like her body was going to split in two from his cock. She gave a loud and surprised yelp as Eli's hand cracked over her ass.

"Trust me," Eli said spanking her again. And to Dana's surprise his spanking was helping her relax; she didn't want to think about it too much she just wanted more.

"More," Dana cried out as Eli hit home with one final crack over her ass. Eli held himself hilt deep in her ass.

"You like it don't you?" Eli asked feeling her body become relaxed enough for him to start his thrusting.

"Yes," Dana replied as she pushed back as Eli drove forward. It only took a few thrusts for both of them to fall completely into their former lust and start moaning and thrusting with everything they had. Dana cried for more feeling Eli's hips slam against her ass over and over.

Eli groaned loudly Dana's body was just too damn tight for him. He felt Dana's body seize up forcing him to stop; he gave in and let himself go, knowing he wouldn't have lasted any long as it was.

"Eli!" Dana cried out as the two collapsed panting heavily once again.

After finishing their session off with one last tongue kiss, Eli spoke on to Dana.

"So, you feel better now?" Eli said, still catching his breath.

"I feel... relaxed." Dana paused a little. "You were amazing, my little Shane."

Suddenly, Eli raised an eyebrow in a sly way, "So now I'm your toy now, huh?Well I guess I don't have to be the leader everytime."

"That's what I love to hear," Dana replied, putting her bikini back on. "Care to dive in the pool with me?"

"That's what I came here to do." Eli smirked.

Finally, after a long day, the couple finally splashed into the pool, having the most wonderful time of their life. Besides, all Dana needed was to warm up first. And with Eli to help her out, he made her job easier than ever.

* * *

 _ **So tell me what do you think? Don't forget to review.**_


End file.
